


Cloak

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts AU. The cloak feels wrong on Woohyun's skin; the material is thick and hot and it's weighing him down, anchoring him to the world even though a voice in the back of his mind is whispering <i>this isn't where you are meant to be.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [sunqyeol](http://sunqyeol.livejournal.com/).

The cloak feels wrong on Woohyun's skin; the material is thick and hot and it's weighing him down, anchoring him to the world even though a voice in the back of his mind is whispering _this isn't where you are meant to be._

(And it's black. All black. There is no such thing as color for him anymore, because that would imply he has life.

He thinks that it's all very ironic against the white white _white_ of the room.)

Woohyun looks to the left of his reflection in the mirror, at the hooded man standing in the doorway, and focuses where he thinks that he catches a flash of gold eyes.

Woohyun says, "I don't look like me."

"There is no you. You are nobody," the man states, low and rumbling. "You shouldn't even exist."


End file.
